Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013
Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013 was a tournament from Flipline Studios hosted by Kingsley. Fans would make a customer, gave it an appropriate name, take a picture, and posted it on either on the Flipline Forum or Flipline's Facebook Page. Submissions ended on the 27 of September, and voting started. Hope was the winner of this competition, who was created by Flipline Forum member, Colorinda. Although the contest is over and the winner is announced, the game of making characters is still available. Bold = winner Tastyville Division Round 1 Round 1: Monday, September 30, 2013 - Thursday, October 3, 2013 2 * Ratchet (by Forum Member ruvi1) 1,607 vs Raphael (by Forum Member Molasses) 1,117 * Amber (by Forum Member PrudenceandUtahlover) 2,293 vs Annabell (by Facebook User MikeandKristen H.) 1,201 Round 2 Round 2: Thursday, October 3, 2013 - Monday, October 7, 2013 3 * Dice (by Forum Member magicmusic) 3,423 vs Mike (by Facebook User Ellie K.) 1,122 * Verona (by Forum Member Phobeimos) 3,503 vs Jasmin (by Facebook User Joseph B.) 1,030 Division Finals Tastyville Division Finals: Monday, October 28, 2013 - Thursday, October 31, 2013 4 * Dice 2,174 vs Raphael 1,117 * Verona 1,587 vs Amber 1,742 Burgerburgh division Round 1 Round 1: Monday, October 7, 2013 - Thursday, October 10, 2013 5 * Gabriel (by Facebook User Sandra B.) 2,048 vs Scotty (by Facebook User Daisy Y.) 1,318 * Gloria (by Facebook User Floh U.) 1,242 vs Stefy (by Facebook User Stefyy T.) 2,133 Round 2 Round 2: Thursday, October 10, 2013 - Monday, October 14, 2013 6 * Michael (by Facebook User Estarlin S.) 2,516 vs Alexander (by Facebook User Shaunathan A.) 1,551 * Thea (by Facebook User Theo M.) 1,753 vs Lillyanna (by Facebook User Jake G.) 2,331 Division Finals Burgerburgh Division Finals: Thursday, October 31, 2013 - Monday, November 4, 2013 7 * Michael 1,850 vs Gabriel 1,724 * Lillyanna 2,101 vs Stefy 1,512 Tacodale Division Round 1 Round 1: Monday, October 14, 2013 - Thursday, October 17, 2013 8 * Donny (by Facebook User Dia C.) 1,984 vs Marquis (by Facebook User Justine S.) 1,703 * Hope (by Forum Member Colorinda) 2,578 vs Lizzy (by Forum Member kidvet100) 1,096 Round 2 Round 2: Thursday, October 17, 2013 - Monday, October 21, 2013 9 * Gordon (by Facebook User Carolien L.) 2,555 vs Vince (by Facebook User Mark N.) 1,471 * Alli (by Facebook User Allison P.) 1,374 vs Kya (by Facebook User Kya A.) 2,652 Division Finals Tacodale Division Finals: Monday, November 4, 2013 - Thursday, November 7, 2013 10 * Donny 1,085 vs Gordon 2,384 * Kya 758 vs Hope 2,742 Calypso Division Round 1 Round 1: Monday, October 21, 2013 - Thursday, October 24, 2013 11 * Noah (by Facebook User Ricardo M.) 1,604 vs Wilbert (by Facebook User Carey S.) 1,365 * Emmy (by Facebook User Missy G.) 1,912 vs Camilla (by Forum Member WafflesFana) 1,120 Round 2 Round 2: Thursday, October 24, 2013 - Monday, October 28, 2013 12 * Steele (by Forum Member zmac95) 1,501 vs Ruben (by Forum Member daisken) 2,219 * Keilly Anne (by Facebook User Rianne E.) 1,950 vs Stacey (by Forum Member sleeds) 1,835 Division Finals Calypso Division Finals: Thursday, November 7, 2013 - Monday, November 11, 2013 13 * Ruben 3,259 vs Noah 1,568 * Emmy 2,885 vs Keilly Anne 2,013 Semi-finals Round 1: Monday, November 11, 2013 - Thursday, November 14, 201314 * Dice 3,619 vs Michael 1,405 * Lillyanna 1,955 vs Amber 3,295 Round 2: Thursday, November 14, 2013 - Monday, November 18, 2013 15 * Gordon 3,427 vs Ruben 1,886 * Emmy 2,116 vs''' Hope''' 3,267 Final Four Semi-Finals: Monday, November 18, 2013 - Thursday, November 21, 201316 * Dice (Tastyville Division M Winner) 2,826 vs Gordon (Tacodale Division M Winner) 1,811 * Hope (Tacodale Division F Winner) 2,883 vs Amber (Tastyville Division F Winner) 1,798 Grand Final Grand Finals: Thursday, November 21, 2013 - Monday, November 25, 2013 17 * Dice (by Forum Member magicmusic) 2,675 vs Hope (by Forum Member Colorinda) 4,396 The Winner * Hope Trivia * Matt confirmed that about 95% entries used the curly hairstyle for female customers. * The different divisions are named after the different cities in the Flipverse. Gallery Burgerburgh_round1_a.jpg Burgerburgh_round2_a.jpg Burgerburgh_round1_b.jpg Burgerburgh_round2_b.jpg Tacodale_round1_a.jpg Tastyville_round1_a.jpg Tastyville_round1_b.jpg Tastyville_round2_a.jpg Tastyville_round2_b.jpg Tacodale_round1_b.jpg Tacodale_round2_a.jpg Calypso_round1_a.jpg Category:Tournaments Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza